ekotheworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Interface
Game interface Top left *HP bar: A blue bar that displays your current HP. *MP bar: A green bar that displays your current MP. *BURST bar: An orange bar that displays your current BURST. Accumulate BURST through successful attacks to be able to unleash a powerful Elemental Burst skill. *Status Notification: Icons relating to buffs will be displayed under the Burst Bar. *Menu: Quick access menu functions. **Character: View status. **Item: View current items. **Equip: Change equipment. You can also view equipment exp that increases will equipment usage, resulting in an evolution of the equipment (?). **Adventure: Set quest notifications/tracking, view quest list, and view books and book hints. Quest givers will have a yellow ! above their heads. If you do not have the qualifications for a quest, a grey ! will appear instead. Books are technically not actual "books"; they are actually the essences of spirits spread across the world. Fulfilling book collections will result in protection aka rewards granted by spirits! Rewards include equipment and exp/rond(?). **Class: Change between obtained classes and Skill Transfer on the go. **Party: Adjust and view party. Selecting Even Split is the same as selecting a Party Search function. Currently, if party members are in a different map, you will not be able to see their status. **Friends: View friends list. Currently it is not possible to track friends location. **Fuse/Split: Fuse/Split Cosplay Items to your gear. See Cosplay Items for more information. **Charge/Forge: Refills the Elemental Power of Cosplay Items(?). Elemental Power ability will eventually runs out over time. When this happens, the Elemental Power stat of the Cosplay Item will not be in effect? Elemental Power adds to Crit Rate and Atk(?). **Other: Access Help and Options. Note that there is an unstuck function in the Help function. See options for more information on options. **Save/Change Char: Save is done at regular intervals. Exit by save to save progress and end the session safely with data transferred. You cannot save progress while in battle. This is to prevent opportunistic players from escaping death. Please note that a good connection is required for the periodic saving. A bad connection may result in data being lost. *Target Tab: Easily switch between NPC targets with the press of the buttons. Opening up the menu also opens the sidebar. See sidebar for more information. Top right *Minimap: Bring up the minimap, which can display location of connectors to other maps, presence of NPCs, and quest location. Also displays coordinates for respawning (this feature requires EkoPts). *Notifications: These notification popups bring quick access to certain functions. *Quick Access Tab: Access features quickly. **Snapshot: Save an image of current screen display. Advised to use this function for official photosharing. For idevices, you can use power button + home button to take pictures for personal usage that does not infringe upon copyright. **Chat: Chat across servers or area. Avoid using words that harm the community. ***Fixed Chat: Use fixed phrases. You can scroll between pages easily. ***Free Chat: Type and send a message to everyone. ***Log: View typed messages and status notifications. **Emoticon: Perform gestures and emoticons. **Gacha: Quick access to the gacha shop (requires EkoPts) that does not close your game. Opens as a new window. **Shop: Quick access to EkoPts shops (purchases require EkoPts) that does not close your game. Opens as an ingame window. ***Handy Item Shop: Sells Handy Items. Of note is an Lv1 Outset armor set which costs 100 EkoPts a piece (pictures?) Opens as an ingame window. ***EKO Shop: Opens up the out of game shop. Top *Battery bar: Displays current battery life with percentage. *Time: Displays current time set in phone. *Pad: Move character forwards or backwards, and move camera left or right. **In flick mode, flick in a direction for autorun. **Double tap to stop running. **In pad mode, press the autorun button to initiate autorun. **Zooming in and out, rotating camera is possible on touch devices - pinch or drag on the screen respectively. **Tap to select targets. You can cancel selection via pressing the x button. Bottom right *Quickslot: Assign up to 2 items and 2 skills for quick use. *Skill button: Brings up the skill tab. *Action button: Interact with NPCs. During battle, may change to a skill button that automatically suggests and casts skills if pressed, if enabled in options. *EXP bar: Displays current EXP. *Skill bar: Displays current skill EXP. Sidebar Adventure *Start a new adventure: Create up to 4 characters and begin your journey to become an Elemental Knight. Chosen server cannot be changed. Characters can also be deleted here. *Resume session: Resumes play. Choose between Adventure or Dragon Challenge. Community *View daily status and collection status here. *View user avatars and pep them! Each pep gives a 4% boost to the receiving players EXP for a duration of ?mins. They will be notified with their next login/map change. Peppers receive 1 rond (ingame currency) for each pep. You can give up to 100 peps a day, one pepping per recipient. *Tap the menu function to access the forum and message board and create a forum avatar. Customize your looks with avatars from the EkoPts shop! Requires EkoPts. :Note: Sometimes, accessing Adventure after selecting Community results in a game crash. :As no data is lost, it is just a minor inconvenience. Shop The out of game EKO Shop. Offers all sorts of goods including items that temporarily raise your attack and defense power, objects that change your hair color, and other unique and cool things to use in Elemental Knights. Raise your attack and defense power to take down tough enemies and show off your original items that nobody has! Purchase Cosplay Items and Handy Items here! Cosplay Items *Cosplay Items can be gained through Gacha, Shop and events. *Cosplay Items act as regular equipment. *But! You have the ability to fuse them to your equipment. In other words, they're fusion items. *If you fuse Cosplay Items to regular equipment, their stats and properties will be added to the equipment. Also, the Cosplay Item looks will overrun the regular equipment. *No fear of losing! All items will be retained in either process of Fuse/Splitting. *To fuse (bind) or split (unbind) your equipment, obtain Fuse/Split pots, which can be obtained through events or bought with EkoPts from the EkoPts shops. *There is no limit to how many times you can fuse/split! Fuse as need be and wear your favourite Cosplay Items! Handy Items *Handy Items can be gained through Gacha, Shop and events. *Handy Items include status boosting items, gain rate boosting items recovery items, hairstyle changing items, and (temporary?) Costume change buff potions(?). Gacha Play Gacha to obtain rare and exclusive items. Requires EkoPts. Collections View daily status and collection status here. Other Adjust account settings, view help files and other miscellaneous functions here. Options *Sound ON/OFF: Toggles sound. Note: Music and sounds are only played when headphones are plugged in. Sounds will not play in speaker mode. *Volume: Adjusts volume level. *SFX ON/OFF: Toggles SFX. *Vibration function ON/OFF: Toggles vibration notifications on loading screens. Has no effect on devices without vibration capability. ---- *Other players name: ? *Enemy monster name: ? *Village name: ? *Identical ID: ? ---- *Character display number: Adjusts rendering distance, based on number of renders. A low setting may benefit older devices, but beware of being ambushed by a monster. *Visibility: Adjusts terrain render distance. *Other players' equip: Toggles render of other players' equipment. This won't strip characters entirely, but will render other characters in the base outfit sans weapons. *Shadow display: Toggles shadow underneath own character. ---- *Auto equip check: Toggles automatic equipping of items when obtained when the items are of a better stat. Note: sometimes the auto assign comes to a dilenma as total stats of each item may be the same - in this case, manually choose the better item. *Co-op battle: Toggles jump in battle aka kill stealing/helping? *Party invite: Toggles party invite notification window appearance? *Recruit Notify: Toggles friend invite notification window appearance? ---- *Even Split loot policy: Toggles automatic party making notification popup? *Quest auto-tracking: Toggles automatic quest monster tracking? *Venture Note notice: Toggles Venture Note notification popup? *Help Log display: Toggles whether menu description window on top appears on selecting menus or not. ---- *Log auto-erase: Toggles whether the onscreen log auto erases after sometime. Disabling will leave log entries on the screen until they are overwritten with new entries. Note: logs can be viewed by Quick Access Tab on the right/Chat/Logs. *1-button skill: Toggles action button recommendations. *Mini-map coordinates: Toggles mini-map coordinates under mini-map. Useful for navigation or cool factor, but may impede view. *In-battle mini-map: Toggles whether mini-map is displayed while in battle, as some players may find it obtrusive. ---- *Camera controls: *Camera Rotation Settings: Adjusts whether touch screen camera rotates character orientation as well or not. *Screen Setting: Adjust between Length and Side. Auto detects the default orientation of the device and adjusts to the device manufacturer's recommended orientation. *Control Type (Length): Adjust between Pad and Flick mode. Pad Mode: Joystick function, with touch screen for camera, and autorun button. Flick Mode: Joystick with left and right of joystick to adjust camera, and flick to autorun. ---- *Control Type (Side): Adjust between Pad and Flick mode. Pad Mode: Joystick function, with touch screen for camera, and autorun button. Flick Mode: Joystick with left and right of joystick to adjust camera, and flick to autorun. *Information: Toggles tips between loading screens. If disable, minigame starts instead. *Opening playback: Toggles opening playback for each play session. *Window display animation: ? ---- *Network Settings (only in main game screen): Toggles between high network usage and low network usage. *Set options to default: Resets options to default configuration. EkoPts EkoPts can be purchased with real life currency. The conversion rates are as follows: Last updated 19th June 2012. Currency needs clarification. Other topics Inventory 200 for normal 300 storage Storage in Dragon's Gate/towns Language support http://support.apple.com/kb/HT2371 Minigame Unconsciousness (death) After the first few deaths, you may be temporary blessed with timed wolf form cosplay costume buff that changes your appearance. It seems that it can only be given once. Penalty 90% atk def down for 1 min. Monster Status Red - In battle Blue - Pannicking (low HP) Orange- Normal Red with angry mark - Agro Interface Note: Do not be alarmed if there is a lack of an interface when you start a new character - it will be introduced later. Notes *It is stated in the help files that the HP bar and MP bar were once yellow and blue respectively. This is probably a typo rather than a reminsience of how the game was previously, either way, the current color scheme or blue and green is much more eye friendly and welcome. Maximum Level 30? Skill level? Compatibility Although the game is said to be compatible with itouch, startup crashing may occur due to low ram. This is also faced with other high ram usuage apps such as Maplestory Cygnus Knights. To remedy this, exit the game via the home button and reenter the game to flush the ram to make it available for the game. Though, it is advised to use a higher ram platform rather than suffer low framerate. Category:Game